


Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

by aqua_tan



Series: Of dragons and cats [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_tan/pseuds/aqua_tan
Summary: Kirinji is a manipulative little shirt. Meanwhile Kizzy thought they were something like friends.
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Kirinji, Kaito/Kizzy (High & Low), Kirinji & Kizzy (High&Low)
Series: Of dragons and cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: High and Low Shipping Week





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my head canon that the two guys from The Live were really Kirinji and Masato running Doubt pre-show. 
> 
> For High&Low Shipping Week - Day 7: free theme

_Should I tell you what kind of person I am?_

“Blegh... Do you have to go for that terrible color?”

Kizzy jumped a little when she heard the disapproving tone, clutching the orange lipstick just a little bit tighter to herself as she prepared herself to face whatever idiot thought it would be a good idea to comment on her life choices. Turning around, any protest died on her lips when she saw the guy. She wasn't sure what made her stare more, the black shirt with pink flowers on it, that was already tacky enough on its own without being combined with a delicate golden necklace and a black and white leather jacket with fur collar, or how short the guy in question was. Well, they were more or less the same height, she guessed, given that their boots made it hard to tell for sure.

“What do you know?” Kizzy snapped back, hating that she had risen to the bait, especially when she saw the other smirk as he looked her over.

“More than you, it seems.”

It made her see red, punching the other before she could stop herself. Seeing him stumble back a step or two, brought her little satisfaction as the shop owner yelled at them to stop or get out. Apologizing quickly, she glanced up a moment later, though couldn't see the other any longer. Had that guy left to let her take the whole blame?

“You have a mean right hook.”

Kizzy cursed under her breath when she heard that voice again as soon as she stepped outside the shop. Looking around, she saw the guy from earlier crouching on the ground as he leaned against the wall next to the door. She wouldn't apologize. Why should she? He had provoked her.

He was looking her over again in a way that made her skin crawl for some reason, that dumb smirk didn't help ease her worries.

“Do you want a job?”

She wasn't sure what she had expected him to say next, but it certainly hadn't been that. “What?” This had to be a joke. Nobody offered another a job just like that.

She was about to answer, tell him no definitely not, when she saw him get up, only now noticing the bag in his hand with what looked like manju in it. When it didn't look as if he would repeat his offer, thank god, Kizzy began walking home, wanting to leave this weirdo be before he would get any other funny ideas.

“I'm serious, y'know.”

Kizzy couldn't roll her eyes hard enough as she stopped walking and turned around, sure enough to find the same guy casually strolling behind her as if he didn't have anything better to do. “What do you want?” It was said with maybe a little too much venom in her voice, though he had to forgive her as her patience was currently running thin due to this stalker.

“You.” That stupid smirk only grew more, looking so awfully amused almost as if this was nothing but a fun little game for the man.

“Piss off.”

That caused the man to laugh. “Oh c'mon, I could use someone like you. Strong and feisty. You'd be the perfect fit.”

“Perfect fit for what?” Kizzy hated herself for asking, but figured that if this guy told her who he was then maybe she could avoid him better the next time. Come to think of it now, hadn't she seen him around here from time to time the last couple of months?

Before the man could answer though, he turned when he heard someone run at them, yelling something incomprehensible as the stranger pulled a knife from his pocket, ready to attack. Kizzy was momentarily caught between fleeing the scene and getting ready to fight off this new guy when she caught sight of another figure rushing out of the shadows and knocking down the attacker with a baseball bat.

“Perfect timing.”

“You need to be more careful.” The guy with the baseball bat growled, only slowly straightening back up to his full height which was almost a head higher than either Kizzy or the still smirking stranger were.

“I noticed him following me since I went out to get something to eat.”

Kizzy silently followed the conversation, frozen to the spot, not even reacting when the shorter man went closer to the attacker who still laid on the ground, groaning in pain, and stepped on his hand with the heel of his boot. “Did you honestly think that would work?” His smirk had taken on a crazed edge, seemingly no longer able to hide his true nature.

Bending down, he picked up the knife and then without warning, drove it through the attacker's hand, causing him to yell out in pain.

“Who... who are you people?” Kizzy whispered, hating how much her voice was trembling in that moment.

Apparently, only now remembering that they weren't alone, the man stood back up and grinned back at Kizzy, acting as if this just now had never happened and they were still casually chatting. “I'm Kirinji and this...” He pointed at the taller man who had come to stand next to him, so he could lean one hand on his shoulder while ignoring the man's disapproving look as he did so. “This is Masato, my personal shadow.”

“I've told you not to call me that.” The protest was promptly stopped by Kirinji shoving a manju into his mouth which made Masato blink in surprise and Kirinji giggle.

What an odd pair.

“My offer still stands. Think about it. We can always use someone like you.” With that, Kirinji took Masato by the elbow and led him away from the groaning man that still laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

“You can't just go around stalking people like that.”

“Says the guy who is stalking after me~”

“I'm protecting you, that's not stalking!”

Yes, such an odd pair.

* * *

_If you wanna, then I gotcha._

It was not even a week later that she saw Kirinji again, actually having to do a double take when she spotted him looking through racks of clothes in another shop she frequented.

“What do you think? This one?” He asked without turning as he pointed at a flower shirt (blue and red and black), as if the one he had been wearing the last time hadn't been bad enough. At least this time he was wearing something more normal, at least when it came to him, a black shirt with some weird white pattern on it, looking as if he had rolled around in paint.

“No.” Kizzy said eventually when she caught herself staring.

“What about this one?” This time it was a black and green and orange flower shirt.

“No.”

“Mmm... then maybe this one instead?” He smiled to himself as he pointed at a black shirt with dark red and white flowers on it.

What was it with this guy? He had no taste at all.

“No.” Kizzy shook her head, not that Kirinji would actually be able to see it as his back was still turned towards her. “None of them. They're all outrageous.”

Kirinji actually laughed at Kizzy's protest, finally turning towards her. “Long time no see.”

For some reason Kizzy wondered whether it had really been so long for the other, thinking that maybe he had really stalked her like his companion had said the last time.

Stepping closer, Kirinji looked Kizzy over just like he had done the last time, though unlike then, his eyes were now drawn to her eyes and the more or less subtle dark red she had applied to them. “That's a better color for you.”

The compliment caught Kizzy off guard, only slowly coming back to her senses and blinked in surprise when she saw him pick out the flowers shirts he had pointed out just now and then went to pay for them.

“Are you alone today?”

“Mmm?”

“Your shadow. Is he not around today?” Kizzy wondered as she looked around. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to accompany Kirinji when he had bought them ice cream, feeling foolish for not denying the offer as weird it was to begin with.

“He's around somewhere. He always is.” Kirinji shrugged, seemingly not bothered whether they were alone or not. “Have you thought about my offer?”

Truth be told, she had, hating herself for entertaining the idea, even though she didn't even know what kind of job this actually was supposed to be. But the idea of getting her hands on some cash, while most likely being allowed to be herself, was tempting. At least she thought she would be allowed to be herself, given that apart from his obvious distaste for her choices in lipstick colors this guy hadn't commented on anything else in a negative way.

“Tell me more about it.”

“It's...” Kirinji trailed off before he could even begin, suddenly having stopped walking as he stared wide-eyed at a fight in an alley they just passed by.

“Huh?” Kizzy almost walked into him, now also staring at the scene in front of them.

Masato and a couple of other men dressed in black where fighting a group of other guys.

“See?” Kirinji slowly pointed ahead at the fight. “There he is.”

Kizzy wasn't sure what made her stare more, blinking in disbelief, the brutality of the fight and the way Masato was pushing through the other men or the way Kirinji had began chewing his ice faster and faster the longer the fight went on.

A moment later, one of the men turned towards them and Kizzy felt her flight response kick in. But before she could even think about what direction to run off, Kirinji had taken her hand and prevented her from fleeing the scene.

“Stay.” He told her in between munching his ice, squeezing her hand tight.

Kizzy could only stare more, breathing quickening when the guy that had spotted them ran at them. But the last moment before they could be attacked, another man in black kicked the man hard in the back, sending him to the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a low voice as he looked up, pushing his long hair behind one ear to reveal more of his face.

“Yes...” Kizzy blinked in surprise as she finally found the strength to pry Kirinji's hand off of her own. She wouldn't run, far too caught by the sight of their savior turning back towards the main fight and running back to help out Masato and the rest of their group.

Eventually the fight was over, Masato walking among the fallen men to make sure they would stay down and out. Meanwhile, Kizzy's eyes were still only trained on the man with the black shoulder-length hair that had saved them.

“That's Kaito.”

Kirinji's voice snapped Kizzy out of her daze, only now noticing him slowly walking around her with so much, too much, amusement written all over his face. It made her want to punch him.

“If you'll come and work for me, you could spend more time with him.” Kirinji smirk only grew more when he saw Kizzy blushing at his teasing words. “Maybe...” He went on as he walked yet another round around her. “You can actually make him smile.” He grinned as he suddenly came to a halt in front of Kizzy and pointed his index fingers at her.

“I'm trying for a while now and I fear he might end up being just as grumpy as Masato. And wouldn't that be a waste?”

Letting his hands sink, Kirinji leaned closer, almost as if he wanted Kizzy to whisper in his ear. “Now tell me, will you work for me?”

“Only if you tell me who you are... who you really are.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kirinji regarded Kizzy for several moments before he finally nodded. “Okay.”

Slinging one arm over her shoulders, he leaned closer again and then pointed from one man to the next as he introduced them to Kizzy, ending as he turned his face back towards her with a smirk on his face. “We're Doubt.”

* * *

_History won't care at all._

Times had been easier back then. Mugen was not yet the force they would be known for in the years to come. Right now, they were only a bunch of guys driving around on their bikes. Just like them, SWORD was just the twinkle in the eyes of a newborn baby, not even close to being on the cusp of creation. Sure the main players were all running around somewhere, living their lives in anonymity, but with none of the power they would hold eventually. Unlike them, Doubt was already moving in the shadows, already living and breathing before the big battles and certain to remain long after the dust had settled. In some form they would always be around.

“You just had to pair them together, did you?”

“Oh c'mon, cheer up, Masato. How was I supposed to know that they would hit it off just right?” Kirinji grinned from where he leaned against his side of the couch as he ignored Masato's angry frown and instead tried to focus on his book.

“I walked in on them yesterday. This has to stop.”

“Let them be. They're in love. God knows how hard it is to find some happiness around here.” His words were accompanied with a light kick to Masato's side, causing him to glare at Kirinji before eventually getting off the couch and leaving the room.

Truth be told, Kirinji had noticed how badly Masato was taking the steadily growing relationship between Kizzy and Kaito. The worst part was that he was certain that it wasn't jealousy making him act that way. Masato had never been like that whenever he shadowed him and Kizzy on one of their little shopping trips, or even when Kizzy had began having funny ideas about wanting to try out her eye shadows on him, no matter how much he protested that, not even whenever they went out for drinks. Then again, he wasn't like them, drunken one night stand or not, he had his own issues to work through, not that he approved of most of them.

* * *

_We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder._

“You're a good friend.” Kizzy giggled out, clearly drunk as she leaned with her head even more against Kirinji's shoulder as he carried her back from the bar they'd gone to that night.

“Yeah?” Kirinji snorted in amusement. He was honestly a little surprised that Kizzy regarded them as friends. It was ridiculous in a way. He didn't do that, no matter how close he seemed to be with the people around him.

“Uh huh.” Kizzy nodded as she reached around and grabbed his chin to make him look back at her. “You gave me a job and introduced me to Kaito. You're the best!”

“Are you serious?” He asked, having stopped walking and pushed her up a bit more because she was close to slipping off of his back.

“Of course!” Kizzy's arms were suddenly around Kirinji's head, pushing her fists tight against his skull until he protested in pain.

Even drunk Kizzy was a strong fighter, not stopping until she had her way. Maybe it was a weird thing to consider, but Kirinji wondered whether he had somehow rubbed off on her that way. Or maybe she had always been like that.

“Okay, okay, okay... Stop! Stop! Stop!”

Kizzy giggled as she finally let go and instead leaned a bit more forward to one side, so much so that Kirinji had to push her body up once more or else she would really fall.

“We should get you a boyfriend. Someone good.” Kizzy giggled against Kirinji's ear, one arm around his neck, almost suffocating him, while she used her free hand to smush his cheeks together. “Hanging around Masato will only make you more grumpy.”

“I don't date.” Despite his words, Kirinji's voice was full with amusement.

“Doesn't that get lonely?”

“I've never said that I'm not seeing people.”

“Is that what you call it?” Kizzy laughed at the odd choice of words, finally letting got of Kirinji's face and instead leaned her head against her arms around his shoulders once more. “What's your type?”

“Mmm...” Kirinji moved his head slowly from side to side as he thought Kizzy's question over. “I don't know.”

“Oh c'mon, you have to have a type! And don't say Masato. I still can't believe you slept with him.”

“No.” Shaking his head, Kirinji continued walking, though did so slower than before. He should've never told her about that. It had been a slip of the tongue, out of his mouth before he could stop himself and actually consider what he was sharing. “Someone good-looking.”

“That's a given. What else?”

“You'd only laugh.”

“Try me.”

“Someone strong enough to break my neck.”

Kizzy was silent for the longest time, thinking that Kirinji was pulling her leg. “Why would you want someone like that?” She asked when it didn't seem as if he would elaborate on his statement on his own.

Yes, why indeed?

* * *

_Tow your line and play their game._

He didn't do friends, never had. It wasn't that there had never been the opportunity to form a bond with someone, there had been plenty in the past. But that wasn't how he'd chosen to spend his life. There were more important things on his mind than having time to wonder whether someone he had been foolish enough to open up to, would stab him in the back. It was easier to just assume the worst right from the beginning. Nobody did anything good for another without ulterior motives. That had always been the case his whole life. So why should he change his outlook on life just because of a nice smile or a sharp mind? They could have fun without the emotional ugliness of the act of pretending to care.

Kizzy was a good kid, he knew that much since the first time he had seen her, long before their first official interaction. And the more time he spent with her, the more obvious it became to him that she didn't belong in the shadows. One day someone was sure to come along and sweep her off her feet with some idealistic talk about helping people, or whatever.

He had thought he could bind her to them by bringing Kaito into the mix, another lost kid eager for work. Masato wasn't very subtle accusing him of manipulating them into a relationship, not that he had much work with that. What was it those two called it, love at first sight? Such a ridiculous notion.

And still he let them be, let them have their fun. God knew it could be over so quickly. One wrong step, one wrong turn, not quick enough, not strong enough. Over in the blink of an eye.

He wasn't a monster. No. He just wasn't a good person.

He had no illusion of that ever to change, only getting worse with each breath, each heartbeat, until it stopped. Forever.

He wasn't suicidal. But that didn't mean that he wasn't barely able to manage to keep himself together as it was, seeing himself tear apart at the seams. If one would only bother to look close enough, really close enough, they would see the cracks in the mask that threatened to slip and fall. He had issues since he was old enough to recognize them as such, probably even earlier. The taste of copper on his tongue was just as familiar to him as the shadows moving in the corner of his eyes.

He didn't bother with friendship, didn't dare reach for love. That wasn't for him. Who would be stupid enough to fall for a walking mess like him anyway? Nobody worth of his time, he was certain. That was why he could only react with what Kizzy assumed had been him joking when he told her that he wanted someone strong enough to break his neck. It wasn't that he wanted to live under the thumb of another person, far from it. He craved control more than anything. But knowing that there was someone who might catch him if they so choose, that was exciting. Or maybe they would be the final nail in his coffin, breaking him completely until even the last bit of his self was gone.

* * *

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under._

He had always thought Masato would be happy when he'd eventually quit as he would no longer have to look out for him. Instead, he answered him with a punch to the jaw and some growled out profanities. He took it in stride which only seemed to anger Masato more as he suddenly grabbed his baseball bat. Kizzy and Kaito were about to stop him when the bat was kicked out of Masato's hand before he found himself kicked to the stomach with so much force that it sent him stumbling back onto the couch with a pained groan.

“Stop acting as if any of this comes as a surprise to you.” Kirinji smirked in the cruel fashion he rarely allowed to slip through, staring down at Masato who looked up at him with wide eyes. “You were just something I passed my time with until I'd find something better.” His words were emphasized as he lifted his right leg up enough to step onto Masato's stomach, using just enough pressure to remind him where he had hit him moments earlier and that he could do it again.

“I'm not something weak you need to coddle or protect. I can take care of myself just fine. I just used you because it was more amusing that way.”

He knew his words had the intended effect when he heard both Kizzy and Kaito protest.

Slowly rolling his head to the side to look at them, he could only laugh at the apparent empathy towards Masato, a guy that regarded them as if they were below him just because of who they were.

“What? You're acting as if we're something like friends.”

Kizzy stared back at Kirinji with wide eyes, heart dropping into her stomach at his words. He had always treated her and Kaito as if he actually cared about them, never having said a negative thing towards them or behind their backs, as far as either of them could tell that was.

“I'm sure you'll find someone new to replace me with.” Kirinji went on as he turned his attention back towards Masato, having taken his foot off of him and instead leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. “Just make sure to pick someone more stable next time.”

Straightening back up, he spared one last look over to Kizzy and Kaito who both looked at him with a mixture of disgust and betrayal. It made him smirk all the more until he was actually laughing, shaking his head and then waved at them in a halfhearted manner before he eventually left.


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Kuryu tried and failed to destroy Nameless Street, Kizzy starts seeing ghosts.

One year had passed since Kuryu had tried and failed to destroy Nameless Street and Kizzy couldn't be happier with life. Two more months and the new club Heaven would have its own one year anniversary.

Each night she was filled with pride as she let her eyes wander over the people on the dance floor, then over to the ones sitting on the couches before they briefly darted over to the bar. Marco was doing a fantastic job managing the bar, making sure the bartenders had everything they needed throughout the night, while also having an eye on any guests that might cause trouble.

She was about to turn her attention back to the dance floor to search for Kaito among the sea of people when she caught sight of something she thought she'd never see again. There in a corner by the bar, wearing one of the most outrageous shirts she had ever seen, black with white flowers and golden chains on it.

It couldn't be...

Why was she seeing ghosts of a past life all of a sudden?

Slowly walking down the stairs as if in trance, she made her way across the dance floor, pushing past people on her way to the bar.

Why was he here... after so many years?

The last time she had seen him had been nearly a year after he had walked out on them. She and Kaito had just dropped off a girl that had managed to run away from one of Iemura's night clubs when she'd seen him. It was so brief that she almost didn't pay attention to the man in the dark suit overseeing their delivery from the shadows. It were only those sharp eyes meeting hers that made her stop and stare for several moments until Kaito had touched her arm, telling her that they were done and could leave. When she turned her attention from Kaito to the man again, all she saw were shadows, almost as if he'd never been there to begin with. Maybe she had imagined it. After all, he hadn't acknowledged neither her nor Kaito's presence, only staring them down with those cold eyes without saying a single word.

After that she hadn't paid much mind to the calls she'd overhear Masato make, always speaking with a hushed voice. Someone from Iemura was all she'd managed to make out before Masato would close the door in her face, so he could be alone in his makeshift office. Whoever it was, Masato had actually sounded somewhat concerned, that was if he was even capable of such an emotion.

A few weeks later, she and Kaito had met Rocky for the first time, allowing him to turn their lives on its head for a second time in under two years and this whole affair had been pushed to the back of her mind.

She was so close to him now, coming a halt a couple of steps behind him. Was it really him?

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kizzy eventually found the strength to reach out, but before she could manage to touch his shoulder, he turned his head slightly back towards her.

“Took you long enough.”

She hated it when he did that, knowing exactly when someone was standing behind him, seemingly without looking.

“Kirinji?” Kizzy breathed out in disbelief. Was he really here?

“Hello Kizzy.” There it was, that playful smirk she had come to know so well until it was gone.

He looked at her for a moment or two longer before he turned his gaze back to the tumbler filled with what looked like whiskey in front of him, almost as if inviting her to join him. That had been so long.

“Are you really here?”

“Of course I am. Join me?” He motioned for the bartender to come over and fill Kizzy a glass with whiskey.

It took Kizzy another moment before she snapped out of her daze and then sat down beside Kirinji, though didn't touch the alcohol just yet. Instead, she used her time to look at the other, really looked him over. It was obvious that several years had passed and still, he looked good, really good. Some things had changed though. His hair was parted on the right now, parts of it pushed behind his ear, while the rest was almost entirely pushed to the left as if to hide something there. Though, when she looked there was nothing obvious to see. She could've bet that he would wear a necklace again, but instead she caught sight of what looked like a delicate silver ring on the little finger of his left hand. For some reason it looked more like an earring. How weird.

“Are you done staring? It's getting a little creepy.”

Kizzy was about to apologize when she caught him looking at her in the same way he always used to whenever she would experiment with makeup. “What?”

“Never thought you'd go for auburn.” He said as he nodded at her dyed hair that had grown so much that it actually reached a little past her shoulders now. “Looks good.”

The compliment made Kizzy blink in surprise and for a moment it was as if the last couple of years had never happened, and they were just two drunk idiots at a bar.

“Asshole!” Kizzy snapped and punched him in the right upper arm after she'd finally caught herself.

“Feisty as ever.”

Hearing him laugh almost made her want to punch him again, though this time in the face. How dare he come here after everything, acting as if nothing had happened and they were still... No. He had said that they weren't friends, right?

“C'mon drink something.” Kirinji prompted her with another amused smirk and raised his glass, waiting for her to do the same.

Hesitating for another heartbeat, Kizzy picked up her glass and clinked it with his. However, she had barely put the glass on her lips that she stopped again and gave him a smirk of her own and a sidelong glance. “Can't belief Kuryu lets you wear that. Or is it your day off?”

“I quit.” Of course he chose the worst timing to reveal that to her, causing Kizzy to almost choke on her whiskey.

“You what? When?” Kizzy used a little too much force as she slammed her tumbler down on the counter, causing whiskey to spill over the edge of the glass as she turned towards Kirinji, staring at him with wide eyes.

“A little over a year ago.” He motioned for the bartender to refill Kizzy's glass, seemingly more concerned with that than the actual topic of their conversation. “Mmm, but I only made it official two months later.”

A year ago. Slowly, the gears in Kizzy's brain began to move as she continued to stare at Kirinji. That coincided with Kuryu's attack on Nameless Street. Surely he hadn't used that moment to quit, right? He had more brain than that.

“You're staring again.” Kirinji grinned, having leaned a little bit closer towards Kizzy. “You should probably stop or Kaito will think I did something to upset you.” He nodded over his right shoulder in the direction of Kaito who stood on the other side of the dance floor. Even with the flickering rainbow lighting of the club, it was obvious that he was glaring daggers at him. And he wasn't the only one. High up on the gallery was another man staring at them, the expression on his face even darker than Kaito's. They really managed to attract quite the audience with their maybe a little too casual banter.

“That's Koo.” Kizzy said after a couple of moments, having followed Kirinji's gaze across the room.

“One of your bosses?”

“As if you didn't know already.”

“True.” Kirinji smirked. “But it's more fun hearing you gossip.”

“It's a little complicated.”

Kirinji raised an eyebrow at that. “I thought you and Kaito were going steady.”

“We are!” Kizzy's protest died on her lips as her gaze went down to the ring on her necklace. They should really wear their rings on their fingers, she thought.

“You should wear that properly if you're that closely connected.”

Kirinji's words pulled Kizzy out of her thoughts, ready to snap at him when she caught him actually smiling at her. For a moment she really thought she saw fondness in his eyes. She couldn't even remember the last time he had looked at her with such a soft expression. Had he ever?

“We will!”

“Uh huh.” Kirinji nodded, looking so awfully pleased with himself as he took another sip of his drink. “So what is so complicated about your boss? Do you have feelings for him?”

“What? No!” Kizzy shook her head as she cursed under her breath for falling for his teasing. Things were complicated because she liked Koo just as much as she liked Rocky. They were her family, supportive, accepting, loving. Something she, once, foolishly thought Kirinji could give her.

“I really like him, but not in the sense you might think.” Kizzy admitted eventually, hating how sheepish she sounded.

“Yeah? He that good?” That smirk was back, pulling on Kirinji's lips as he regarded Kizzy with amusement, seemingly living for seeing her squirm.

Thinking it over for a moment, Kizzy began to smirk now, too, suddenly remembering something Kirinji had told her one night. “I think you'd love him.”

“Oh? Tell me more?” Kirinji giggled as he leaned closer so that their heads were only inches apart, curiosity written all over his face.

“I've only heard it from one of the staff members, but he almost broke a guy's legs for causing trouble at our old club.”

Kizzy's words seemed to have the intended effect as Kirinji's gaze shifted from her back up to the gallery, coming to rest on Koo who still stood there and stared at them as if he didn't have anything better to do.

“Was it someone strong?”

Kizzy made a face before she eventually shrugged. “No idea. But it was someone from Sannoh.”

“Who?” If anything Kirinji seemed to be even more eager now.

“Some guy named Dan.”

Kizzy saw Kirinji's eyes flash with what she could only describe as a mixture of recognition and excitement, almost as if that name held some sort of meaning to him.

“That's hot.”

“Only you would say that.” Kizzy was caught between making a face at Kirinji apparent attraction towards Koo and trying very hard to read his current expression as anything other than lust.

“Should I introduce you?”

“Would you survive that?” Kirinji smirked, finally turning his attention back to Kizzy.

“Would you?” She teased right back.

“Ah... maybe next time. I'm only here waiting for my ride home to pick me up.” As he said that, he reached for his phone and checked for any new messages, frowning when there were none.

Curious now, Kizzy leaned over, though before she could see anything interesting Kirinji put his phone away again. And still, she managed to catch the briefest glimpse of his home screen which was the peacefully sleeping face of a young man she swore she'd seen before. How odd.

“Sorry, that's private.”

Kizzy was about to say something when she saw him thumb at the delicate silver ring on the little finger of his left hand. That thing had caught her interest before, so seeing him toy with it now made her all the more curious. Looking at it a little closer, she became more and more convinced that it really was an earring.

“What's with that thing?”

Kirinji stopped playing with the piece of jewelry at once and instead picked up his glass of alcohol. “The guy I'm dating thought it was romantic.” With that he downed his drink in one go before he motioned for the bartender to refill his glass as he ignored Kizzy's scandalized expression.

“You don't date!”

“Apparently I do.” Kirinji shrugged.

Kizzy couldn't believe this. What had happened to this guy? He was like a completely different person. He'd quit his job, actually seemed to date someone she was certain she'd seen before, and on top of that appeared to be happy. Was that even possible?

“What happened to you?”

“Life did.” Kirinji shrugged again, acting as if that would explain anything.

It almost drove Kizzy up the wall, not knowing where she even pulled from the strength and self-restraint not to grab Kirinji by the shoulders and shake him until he would answer her questions. Instead, she grabbed his right wrist before he could pick up his glass and tugged on it.

“Tell me.” It had been a while since Kizzy had used that dark glare on anyone, but right now Kirinji deserved it.

Meanwhile, Kirinji didn't pay Kizzy's glare much mind and was focused on her hand holding onto his instead. “What do you want to know?” He asked eventually.

Everything, Kizzy wanted to say, but figured that Kirinji would only bail on her if she demanded too much at once.

“Start from the beginning.”

That made Kirinji laugh, sounding so very amused that Kizzy was really close to punching him.

“Sorry, but I doubt we'll have that much time. You see my ride...”

“Then tell me the important stuff.” Kizzy interrupted him. It was obvious that her patience was running thin and in that moment she really hated him for managing to reduce her to her former self so easily as if he'd never done anything else.

“What do you want to know?” He questioned again, sounding so very calm as if he was oblivious to Kizzy's anger.

“Your job.” Kizzy began, finally letting go of Kirinji's hand. “You said you quit.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Apparently asking for his motivations was reason for laughter now. “What do you mean, why?” Though, before Kirinji could try and brush her question aside, he actually answered, however it wasn't anything Kizzy had thought it would be.

“One of my former bosses thought it would be a good idea sending me on what I now assume to be a suicide mission.”

“So you quit as answer?”

More laughter, though it sounded oddly hollow now. It made Kizzy feel weirdly cold.

“No...” The far-off look on Kirinji's face as he stared at the drink in front of him, almost made Kizzy reach out and try to comfort him, almost.

“I went on that mission...” Kirinji began with a much quieter voice, sounding so unlike him that it made Kizzy question once more what had happened to him in all those years. “If you knew that guy, you would understand... It was obsession on my part... foolish...” He trailed off with a shake of his head and then reached for his drink and downed this one as well before he ordered another refill.

“You could say that I quit in the middle of it.” Quitting was an odd choice of words, even to him, when it was mostly one of the worst panic attacks he'd ever experienced causing him to make a complete fool of himself in front of people he'd never wanted to see him like that. To this day it was still something like a mystery as to why they hadn't left him there in the rain or killed him before Nikaido could've done it. They'd given him a second chance he didn't deserve, dropping him off with another couple of people he'd never wanted to see him like that, all broken and foolish, until they'd somehow managed to worm their way into his heart. And wasn't that the oddest thing of all?

“Kirinji?”

Kizzy's voice snapped him out of his daze, shaking his head again as he looked at her. He must've spaced out quite badly because he found Kizzy looking at him with concern.

“So you quit... What are you doing now?” Kizzy's voice was so gentle that it caused Kirinji's stomach to twist into uncomfortable knots.

“You wouldn't believe it even if I'd tell you.”

“Try me.”

Instead of answering right away, Kirinji laughed to himself and then searched through his pockets until he found a half-full pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Offering Kizzy one, he shrugged when he saw her shake her head in response and instead lit one for himself.

“I'm a househusband now.”

“Piss off.”

Kirinji laughed to himself again, sounding far too amused with Kizzy's reaction. “I'm serious.”

“You can't be.” Kizzy shook her head in complete disbelief. There was no way that someone like him would be content doing nothing but housework the whole day. Whoever had managed to tame him was either a superman or had hit him so badly over the head that he had done a complete 180 personality-wise. Though, seeing the too pleased with himself smile on Kirinji's lips made her reconsider, even if only slowly.

“Okay, let's pretend you're really a househusband...”

“I am.” Kirinji chuckled and took another sip of his drink.

Kizzy could barely suppress the groan that formed in the back of her throat. “Okay, let's pretend you are...” She held up one finger when she saw Kirinji about to interrupt her again. “Who is this mysterious guy you're dating? Must be either someone really great or really stupid.”

“Don't call him that.”

The warning tone in Kirinji's voice made Kizzy blink in surprise, not having expected for him to actually defend someone like that. Still, he humored her.

“Same answer as before, you wouldn't believe it even if I'd tell you.”

This time Kizzy couldn't help rolling her eyes. Had he always been this stubborn?

“That special?”

“To me, yes.” Kirinji took another drag of his cigarette, looking at the earring he wore as ring on his little finger, while smiling in a way Kizzy had never seen him do before. He really looked happy.

“How did you two meet?” If he wasn't going to spill the beans on who this mysterious superman was, then maybe he could give her some clues so she could piece the puzzle together on her own.

“Mmm...” Kirinji tilted his head slowly from side to side as if to consider how much he should reveal. “I was dropped off in his and his brother's care... Yeah, you could say it like that.”

That explanation confused Kizzy all the more. “Brother? So it's two people?”

“Four to be honest.”

“Four brothers?” Kizzy's eyes were wide as saucers now.

“No no.” Kirinji shook his head, looking and sounding far too amused at Kizzy's obvious confusion. “Two brothers and two other guys who come and go as they please. It's quite the hassle, I tell you.”

“So you're playing househusband for four guys?”

“Only for my guy.”

My guy? Now, Kizzy was openly smirking at such a confession. “And what about the other three?”

“Hmm, let's see... one considers me as his brother, one views me as a mixture of a cat and mom, and the last guy just sees me as that asshole.” By the time he was done with his list, Kirinji was actually laughing.

“You're close with them then?”

“Mmm, you could say that.”

“And they know what you used to do for a living?”

“Yeah, yeah, they know.” Kirinji took another drag of his cigarette. “I actually met two of them during my time with Iemura. We didn't get along at all.” He shook his head as he reached for his drink and took another sip of the whiskey.

“I wonder why...” Kizzy couldn't help commenting, now being the one who was amused with the turn of events. Part of her was a little jealous that Kirinji seemed to have found people he'd actually let close enough for them to see his real self. Then again, even while he'd been quite open with her in the past, she had never bothered to pry much into his private life, always assuming that what he showed her was all that was there. How wrong she had been.

“You mentioned earlier that it took you two months to make your break with Kuryu official? Why the wait?”

“Uhhh, let's just say that there was an incident that forced me to face my former boss... against my will.”

That sounded fishy and dangerous and oh so wrong and stupid. “What could possible prompt you to do that?”

“A bout of conscience, I guess... terrible thing.”

Kizzy was about to question whether Kirinji was implying that he was mad that he had developed something like morals all of a sudden when Cossette ran over to her side and whispered to her that they had a potential conflict on their hands. It must've been something bad because when she looked up, she could make out Heidi having ran up to Kaito's side, while Lassie had done the same with Koo.

“Who is it?” Kizzy questioned, voice urgent, but before Cossette could answer, Kizzy caught sight of a shadow walking through the crowd of dancing people while another made their way over to them.

Meanwhile, Kirinji followed Kizzy's and Cossette's eyes, though wasn't all that interested in their affairs. Before he could turn his attention back to his drink and the rest of his cigarette, he felt a hand on his left shoulder that slowly trailed down over his arm until it reached his hand. His cigarette was easily picked from his hand and brought up to amused lips.

“Hello.”

“Hey... I thought you wanted to call.”

Kizzy couldn't believe her eyes, not daring to breathe as she followed the scene in front of her. Amamiya Hiroto was right here in their club, having seemingly nothing better to do than to share a cigarette with Kirinji as they gave each other the smallest of smiles, looking so awfully comfortable with each other. Only now did she realize just who the sleeping man was Kirinji had a picture on his phone.

“Where's Masaki?” The words had barely made it out of his mouth, that he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Rin-chan~!”

The happy greeting made Kirinji groan and push his right elbow back to try and shake Masaki off. “Call me that again and I swear I'll move out.”

Apparently, the warning was enough to make Masaki let go and stand on Kirinji's other side, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. “But you let Tsukumo call you that all the time.”

“I never allowed that asshole to call me that.” Kirinji snapped before he caught himself, taking a deep breath to calm down. “Did you finish everything?”

“Yes.” Hiroto nodded, having followed the conversation with apparent amusement before his eyes eventually turned to Kizzy who still looked at them with a dumbfounded expression on her face, not that Cossette's reaction was any better.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” Kizzy nodded slowly, not able to take her eyes off of Hiroto.

“I'm Masaki.” The older Amamiya pointed at himself a moment later, smiling widely as he looked at Kizzy.

“I know.” It had been a while and she had changed some since then, but she did recognize Masaki. She had not counted on him trying to hit on her though. It was flattering in an odd way.

“Leave it, Masaki. Kizzy is already taken.” Kirinji told him off as he got up and put some cash on the counter that was sure to cover his and Kizzy's drinks.

“Eh, but there are more women here...” Masaki began as he was pulled away by his brother who only nodded at Kizzy, seemingly apologizing to her for him.

“I said leave it.” Kirinji waved at Kizzy for a moment, doing so in a similar fashion she'd seen him do before. Now though, she didn't feel betrayed, only confused. Okay, maybe she felt a little betrayed, but only because he chose to take his secrets with him instead of staying for just a little bit longer.

“I just wanna go home, I'm tired.”

“But this place is amazing.” Masaki whined, though still let Hiroto lead him out of the club, while Kirinji pushed against his back to make him walk a little bit faster instead of dragging his feet.

“I know. Maybe we'll come back here some other time.” Kirinji glanced over his shoulder, smiling to himself when he saw Kizzy in the distance, slowly following after them as they made their way to the exit.

The bouncers let them leave only all too willingly, though couldn't help themselves staring at the odd trio as they made their way to the two parked bikes a bit away from the entrance. Kizzy was now also by the door, still not quite able to make sense of what had just happened as she listened to the three of them discussing what they should have for dinner.

“That woman... Kizzy, she's still looking at us.” Hiroto commented as he held out a helmet for Kirinji who briefly glanced back over to the club's entrance, sure enough to see Kizzy there. “Someone you were close with?”

“Mmm... she and I go way back.”

“A friend then?” Hiroto wondered as he got onto his bike and waited for Kirinji to join him.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.


End file.
